


Five Minutes...Seven Months, Two Weeks, and Three Days

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge drabble, Concerned Sam, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnant Reader, talk of contractions, talks of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Cas picked a bad time to be out on a hunt
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Five Minutes...Seven Months, Two Weeks, and Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> written for impala dreamer's quickie challenge and as a follow up to Five Minutes. Prompt in bold.

**Then:**

_ "Y/N, how can you be pregnant? I mean, I would know immediately if a Nephil had been created, my Grace would have felt it. I...I don't understand." _

_ "I'm pretty sure it's not a Nephil, Cas. You remember a few weeks back, when you're Grace was low? Like, really low. Well, given the timing of things, I guess you were just human enough to, well...knock me up." _

_ Castiel stared back at you in wonder, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He placed his hand over your lower abdomen, fingers splaying over where the fetus would no doubt be nestled deep in your womb, no bigger than a speck. _

_ "Do you mind if I check something?" _

_ It's okay, Cas, go ahead." _

_ His eyes flashed and you felt a slight tingle spread out from where he touched you. When his eyes returned to normal, his smile grew wide. _

_ "It is human. Amazing." _

_ You breathed a sigh of relief at his confirmation. _

_ "You're not freaked? I mean, we never counted on this happening." _

_ "No, y/n, I am not 'freaked'. It's a miracle, and I couldn't be happier." _

**Now:**

**“Does it hurt?”** Sam asked, hazel eyes watching you curiously from across the table.

**“No more than stepping on a Lego.** Seriously, Sam, I'm fine. They're just Braxton Hicks contractions, it's perfectly normal.”

“Yeah, okay. I just want to make sure. Don't wanna risk Cas smiting me if something goes wrong while he's out on this hunt with Dean.”

“Nothing's going to happen, Sam, I'm not due for nearly three weeks. That's why he didn't mind going on the hunt in the first place.” You tried to get up from your chair, gravity teaming up with your protruding belly to work against you. Sam noticed your struggle and scrambled to your side to help you. As you straightened up, you let out a strangled yelp, fingers gripping tighter to the hunter's arms. “Sonovabitch!”

“What?! Y/n/n, what's wrong?”

“Sam, I don't think these are Braxton Hicks, after all.”

“Shit, are you sure? I mean, how do you know?”

“I'm pretty damn sure, Sammy. My water just broke.” You looked down pointedly, Sam's eyes widening at the wet spot soaking your sweatpants.

**“So...you wanna go to the hospital?”**

“ **God, yes.** We'll take Cas' truck, it's got my overnight bag in the back seat. I'm going to go change real quick and I'll meet you in the garage. Can you call Cas and let him know?”

Sam gaped for a second, his mouth working soundlessly before finally finding his voice.

“Of course. I'll just...go.”

As he rushed off to the garage, you headed down the hallway, wincing as another contraction hit. You bit back the pain and rubbed a hand over your stomach, trying to soothe the little being attempting to force its way out of you.

“You're definitely going to be a fierce little huntress, aren't you sweetheart? We need to work on your timing though.” 


End file.
